Movie night
by FanFiclord123
Summary: Gray is forced into having a movie date with Juvia by his friends and even his own father. after some threats done by erza, he goes through with it. at first it seems he's bored with it, but as he fell asleep he realized that juvia wanted more than to watch a movie. will whatever Juvia's has planned work or will she lose her chance to make Gray hers? Rated M for lemon content.


Movie night

[Gray x Juvia]

By fanficlord123

Gray fullbuster walks to the living room only wearing his pants, carrying a bowl of popcorn and sits on a large light blue sofa. He had a sour look on his face as he placed the popcorn next to him and there was a reason why:

Juvia was next to him.

Gray had no problems with juvia at all, in fact she was kinda cool with him. However, she creeped him out with her teru teru bozu dolls, her being everywhere he is regardless and of course; her crazy obsession with him. He wondered why she had such a large crush on him. Sure he had good looks, washboard abs and a whole lot more but it freaked him out.

"what movie are we gonna watch Gray-sama?" she asked in a cheerful like tone. Juvia felt as if she was in heaven. She's had a big crush on gray ever since they were children. She remembered when Gray saved her from a group of bullies that tried to eat her snacks and Gray defeated them and walked off. Ever since that moment, she had the biggest crush. All of their friends knew about and teased Gray about it; even his father taunted him about it and everyone forced Gray into doing this. After all the peer pressure and threats from Erza, Gray caved in and asked to watch a movie at his place in which she accepted with no hesitation.

"Ok, you pick movie." He said handing her the controller and lays his head back on to the couch. Juvia scrolls down the selection of movies and after awhile, picks one.

"how about this one Gray sama?" she asked pointing to Pirates of the carribean: at world's end.

"if that's what you want then play it." Gray answered shrugging and looking at the tv. As Juvia press play and the movie begins to start, Gray slumps into the blue couch. The only thing that kept Gray awake and not falling asleep was the popcorn that kept Juvia at a safe distance away from him as he would constantly eat some between boring parts of the flim

Halfway through the movie gray decided to dose off, he seen this movie about 46 times and knew what would happen next. Juvia sees Gray sleeping and admired how cute he looked as he slept. She moved the now empty popcorn bowl onto the small table in front of the couch and laid on his lap.

"I cant believe that im resting my head on Gray-sama's lap. This is a dream come true and ill shall cherish this moment forever and ever" she said to herself. Juvia watched the film from her new position until the credits began to roll and was disappointed that the movie wasn't long enough. She knew that Gray would tell her to get off him and yell at her to get out. The thought of her crush yelling at her made her turn towards Gray's manhood. Juvia realized this as she felt contact with his manhood.

"O…o…o…oh my god! This is Gray Sama's…penis. My face is facing towards Gray – sama's penis. Has juvia hit the jackpot?" she asked herself happily. She noticed that Gray's pants zipper was right in front of her nose. Her face turned red at not only the sight of the golden zipper, but also how close it is to her face.

"I want it…I wanna lick it, I wanna touch it, I wanna taste it and I want to feel it inside me." She says to herself. She knew that reaching for it by hand would wake him up and ruin the surprise; so she used her teeth to unzip his pants off and carfully grabbing her prize: Gray fullbuster' manhood.

"I cant believe that im holding Gray Sama's Manhood! Ive been waiting for this day and after all these years, im actually holding it!" she says to herself happily.

She starts to stroke his cock slowly starting from the shaft to the tip and smiled as she saw her action having the result of Gray's manhood to wake up and say hello. She leaned her face closer to the erected rod and began to lick it as if it was an ice cream cone. She licked the shaft and worked her way to the tip; licking it with the tip of her tongue causing gray to moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm….damn baby, suck and taste my popsicle. Shove that sweet treat in your mouth and bask in it's taste" Gray said mumering in his sleep. Juvia blushes and obeys Gray's command and began to insert his popsicle in her mouth savouring the taste of her crush's manhood.

She begins to bob her head up and down slurping on Gray's cock gently massaging his balls and giving a dirty combination of a squeeze and pulling on them. Gray's moans started to increase in volume making sweet music to Juvia's ears. She then uses her tongue to wrap around his cock and slides the tongue up and down in a vertical motion and whipping the tip of his manhood making him reach for her head and grabbing it towards him making her deepthroat it all the way in.

"im about to cum! Im cumming! Im cumming!" he yelled over and over causing him to thrust shoving his cock down completely down her throat until he groaned and released his cum inside of mouth. Some of it went down her throat while some landed on her face as she pulled out choking on gray's Salty juice.

Gray opens his eyes with a smile on his face and at first didn't see juvia but as he rubbed his eyes to help him see, he saw juvia on the ground and realized what was going on.

Gray looked horrified as he saw not only his cock dripping wet in cum and his zipper undone; but Juvia was covered in it all over her face.

"what the hell were you doing?!" he asks her with a shocked look on his face. Juvia saw that her plan to please gray as he slept failed and she started to run towards the door in tears still covered in gray semen.

Suddenly, she felt a strong force preventing her from leaving. At first she tugged and resisted but then she turned around and saw Gray holding her hand with his face red as cherry.

"Juvia…why were you…sucking my cock?" he asked her. She looked at him blinking and out of focus and her face also red as a cherry.

"J-j-juvia heard Gray sama talk in his sleep and I…" she says stammering; unable to finish her sentence. Gray looked at her and was amazed by her looks: short blue hair, blue eyes, slim body and nice boobs.

As he looked at her, he wondered why did he always rejecting her: was it because of her obsession with them or he didn't merely pay attention to her. Now that he did, he wanted her. He wanted to touch her, caress her, taste her forbidden fruit and make her his. As he keeps looking at her, his whole body begins to sweat.

The desire to touch her soft silky body made his whole body twitch and feel hot, his desire to have her tongue caress her body made him lick his lips and the urging passion to become intimate with her made his cock rock hard. Without even hesitating, he pulls her in and brings her in for a slow tender kiss. Juvia was completely caught off guard; she didn't know that Gray would kiss her but decided to enjoy it as she knew she probably wont get a chance. His tongue slips in her mouth initating in their tongues wrestling with each other.

At this point, it was juvia's turn to attack. She pushed Gray into the couch and began to sink her tongue in and touch his toned body. She felt Gray groping her large breasts and giving them a tight squeeze as if he owned them. Juvia broke away from him and pointed upstairs.

"l-l-let's go upstairs Gray sama." She said pointing to the stairs and blushing and without any hesitation, he carried her up the stairs as if she was his newly-wed wife and into his father's master bedroom.

The bedroom was a combination of white and ice blue with a king sized bed with white sheets and a ice blue blanket.

"get comfortable, ill be right back." Said Gray walking out to his room. Juvia then strips off her clothes only leaving her in dark blue liengre blushing that Gray will like what he sees. Meanwhile, Gray went to his bedroom and got his box of condoms and before returning to Juvia, he turned the ac on to make the house more cool and make things more intamite. He then returns to see her in dark blue liengere and was amazed on how she had the figure to pull that off perfrectly.

"G-g-g-g-gray sama…im cold" she says shivering making her boobs jiggle due to the cold temperature

He walked over to her, kissed her lips and both got under the covers.

As Gray got ontop of her, he started to leave a trail of kisses from her neck, he then took her bra off to reveal her breasts and her pink erected nipples and to her stomach leading down to her pussy. Gray took off her panties to reveal a nice, clean, shaven and plump pussy.

"it's so beautiful." He said In awe

"please don't talk like that, It's embarrasi-" she said being cut off by Gray using his tongue on her pussy. She shriek feeling his tongue on her womanhood. He does small licks at first causing her to moan and then he stretches her pussy making his tongue go in deep inside her causing her to moan louder.

Juvia holds Gray's head as his tongue went in deeper; licking the walls that surround her pussy. Every moan from juvia became louder and louder as Gray continued to devour her pussy. He then slips his middle and his index finger inside her with one hand and rubbed her fat clit with his thumb on the other hand.

Juiva's moans were estacy for Gray as his fingers had found her weak spot and began to dominate.

"gray-sama…I-I-I-I'm gonna cum!" she yells out. Gray sped up his motion and within seconds of Juvia rapidly thrusting her body upwards, she came; releasing all her juices all over the sheets and onto Gray's face. Gray gets up and shows juvia his faced cover in her pussy juice. She blushes at the sight of it and as Gray began to clean his face off.

"mmm….you taste declicious. Like blueberries." She said scooping up her cum onto his fingers and sucks on them making her blush even more.

"gray sama…fuck me. I want gray Sama's penis in here." She said stretching her pussy and pointing at it. Gray then puts on a grin and pulled out his now hardened cock. Juvia was in shock, his cock was double the size in length and width; she knew he would break her in half.

"Gray sama…d-d-d-do you have any c-c-condoms? Juvia doesn't want to get pregnant…yet" she said shivering from the cold air.

"yeah. Hang on" Gray then pulls out a condom, takes off his clothes leaving him in a blue boxers, puts the condom on and puts in his member inside Juvia.

Juvia lets out a yelp in pain feeling gray's cock inside her and began to hold onto him. He slowly began to thrusts inside her making her body move alongside the thrusts.

"Ahhhhh! Gray-sama!" she moaned holding Gray close to her. Juvia began to feel warm as her body touches Gray's and began to loosen herself; matching her movements to his.

Out of nowhere, Gray then lifts one of her legs and puts it on his shoulder making him go deeper.

"Ahhh Gray-sama!...I-i-i-im so happy! Juvia's wanted this for a long time and now it's like a dream come true! Make my body your possession Gray sama!" she yells out making Gray grin.

He then puts Juvia on top of his body and she begins to ride him; making her ass slam on his balls.

"ohh Juvia! This pussy is amazing. I never thought that this would be so good. Mmm fuck baby I want you!" he yells out. This made Juvia blush even more.

"mmm that makes Juvia feel even more happy by you saying that." She said stretching her arms and resting them on the top of the bed. Gray then takes the advantage of her position and moves his body up; putting her in the doggy style position.

"oh juvia…Im gonna cum…" he said swinging his hips with more harder thrusts

"Juvia wants to feel your cum all over my body." She said moaning. Gray give her a few quick thrusts and then pulls out, takes off the condom and releases his cum all over her body. Juvia basked in the glory of her lover's cum being hosed down on her and lays down and falls asleep alongside with gray who fell asleep next to her.

Hours later…

Silver Fullbuster, Gray's father steps out of a blue mercades and opens the door next to him to reveal his date.

"mmm…cant wait to see this ice room hun" said the woman.

"trust me you'll love it." She said getting his shoe off. By the time they both took off their shoes and walked upstairs, they saw gray and juvia sleeping in the bed together. Mostly Silver would kick Gray out, but thought he should have the night with his new girlfriend.

This was a movie night that both will never forget

The end.


End file.
